Picking Up the Pieces
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: When his boyfriend left him for someone else, Feliciano is heartbroken and devastated. He becomes friends with a guy named Lukas, who helps him through the hard time. But how will Feliciano handle it if he starts to think of Lukas more than a friend?
1. The Break-Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **When his boyfriend left him for someone else, Feliciano is heartbroken and devastated. He becomes friends with a guy named Lukas, who helps him through the hard time. But how will Feliciano handle it if he starts to think of Lukas more than a friend?

**Pairings: **Norway/Italy, past Germany/Italy

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight swearing, sadness, possibly OOCness. If you don't like it, DON'T read it!

Here is another NorIta-story from me. I had this idea for a while that I decided to write. This is AU, so the nations are normal humans in this story.

* * *

"But...why?" he asked him, full of confusion. He couldn't understand this was happening.

The other man sighed. "Look...this isn't because I don't like you. It's just that...I just don't think I can be with you anymore..." he said quietly.

"But I thought we were happy together. Why are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong? If I did, then I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"No, Feliciano. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that..." he hesitated a bit. He knew it would hurt both of them, but he couldn't keep it away from Feliciano forever. "...I think I'm in love with someone else. And I think that someone might like me too."

...what?

Feliciano couldn't believe what he had been hearing. Did his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend fall for someone else? What did this person have that he didn't have? "But you promised...you promised that we would be together forever..." Feliciano said, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I know that we made that promise. But sometimes...a promise can break. I tried my best to keep it, I really did but...apparently, that wasn't enough." he was feeling guilty for having to break his heart. He really did. "But if it could comfort you, I didn't do anything with this person. I didn't cheat on you."

Feliciano didn't say anything. He just looked away. The other rose up from the chair, looking sadly at him. He hated to do that to him, but he knew he had to. He couldn't be in a relationship with someone he used to love, knowing that he have new feelings for another.

"Goodbye Feliciano." he muttered as he walked to the door.

When he got to the door and opened it, he took one last glance at Feliciano, who is now looking at him. He sighed and closed the door. When the door closed, Feliciano stared at the door.

"Goodbye Ludwig..." he whispered.

After staring at the door for what felt like forever, Feliciano broke down. He sobbed uncontrollable. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His now ex-boyfriend had fallen in love with someone else and broke up with him.

He hoped that this was just a bad dream. A really bad dream. But deep inside, he knew that this is reality.

They were supposed to be together forever, getting married one day and maybe also adopting kids. He promised him that nothing will get in way for their love, but it was obvious that he didn't keep the promise.

He rose up from the couch and walked to his room where he closed the door after him and collapsed on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to him, hugging it tightly. He buried his face on the pillow as the tears are streaming down.

During all this sorrow, one question came to his mind: what did he do to deserve this?

* * *

"Feli, we're home!" his older brother loudly announced. He got no response. The other brother, who is younger than them, followed the eldest.

"Maybe he didn't hear us." the younger looked up at the elder brother. The older brother seemed annoyed by this. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was too busy sucking face with that potato bastard." he said. He have always had a big hatred for Ludwig.

"It could be that he was just sleeping, Lovino." the youngest told him.

Lovino glanced at him with an annoyed look. "Whatever." he muttered and walked to the kitchen with the bags he is carrying after they had been at grocery. "Marcello, go and check on Feliciano." Lovino told him from the kitchen. Marcello nodded and walked to the door where his second older brother is. He knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Feliciano asked, his voice weak and broken. Marcello was confused by the tone of his brother's voice.

"It's me, Marcello. Can I come in?" he asked.

He got no answer from him but Marcello decided to open the door anyway. That was when he saw something that breaks his heart. His second older brother was laying on the bed, crying and holding the pillow tightly. Marcello looked concerned at him and walked to him. He sat on the side on the bed, it caused Feliciano to look up at him. "What's the matter, grande fratello?" the youngest brother asked. The second oldest brother sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Well..." he paused. He simply stared at his little brother with red and puffy eyes. The tears have finally stopped. He is not sure if he is ready to tell Marcello about what happened between him and Ludwig...at least, not right now...

"Would it help if I get Lovino?" the younger brother asked.

"I think..."

Marcello nodded and left the room for a short moment. One minute later, Marcello came back with Lovino. The oldest brother stared at his second younger brother in shock, he wasn't used to see any of his brothers being sad.

The older brother narrowed his eyes. "It was the potato bastard, wasn't it?"

Knowing who his older brother was referring to, Feliciano nodded. "He...he broke up with me earlier..." he said. It wasn't easy for him to tell his brothers, but he wanted to let them know. Both Lovino and Marcello looked surprised at him, their eyes wide.

"He what?!" naturally, Lovino would be the one to freak out.

"But why would he do that? I thought you guys were happy together." Marcello was confused of whole thing. Unlike their older brother who hated the German with a burning passion, Marcello was happy for Feliciano and approved his relationship.

"I thought so too but...apparently, he is in love with someone else..." Feliciano continued to explain.

Hearing his brother told them that made Lovino angry. The older brother clenched his fists. He couldn't believe that someone would break his fratellino's heart. Sure, he didn't like Ludwig before but now he hated him even more (if that was even possible). "When I get that potato bastard, I am gonna make him regret it for the rest of his life. I will make him suffer and I will-" before he could go on with what he could torture the German with, Marcello stopped him.

Lovino went silent for a few moment and sighed. "No, you're right. There is no need for violence...for now."

He walked to his brother's bed and lay down on his knees beside the bed, looking at him. "Look, he is not worth your tears. If he couldn't be faithful to you, then he wasn't good enough for you. You deserve better." he said to him. It is a rarity that you would see the nice side of Lovino.

Feliciano stared at him. "I didn't say that he was cheating on me."

"I know. I was just assuming that he probably did."

Feliciano could inform his brother that Ludwig didn't cheat on him but decided not to. He supposed that he could comfort himself a little that Ludwig didn't have an affair behind his back. "I would like to be alone for a while."

"Of course." Lovino whispered, then he rose up on his feet.

He walked to Marcello, who is looking up at him. The older brother didn't say anything as he just walked past the youngest brother and left the room. Marcello looked at Feliciano. "I could bring with some food if you're hungry." he said.

"Grazie." Feliciano muttered quietly.

The youngest brother nodded, before he left the room and closed the door. When he left, Feliciano looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't crying anymore but he was still sad and heartbroken.

He have heard that love hurts, he just didn't know that it would hurt so much.

* * *

**Translations:**

Grande fratello - Big brother(Italian)

Fratellino - Little brother(Italian)

Grazie - Thank you(Italian)

* * *

Aww, poor Feli. I am such an awful person for making him cry ;_;

It should be known that I do not hate GerIta. I do like the pairing, it was just an idea that I got. Oddly enough, this seems fitting for a NorIta-situation but that could just be me.

Also, Marcello is Seborga. I have seen some use that name for him, so I decided to name him that too.


	2. A New Friend

Feliciano sighed to himself. It had been two days since the break-up and he is still upset – but naturally, it isn't something you can easily get over.

He is walking in the park to clear his head. He thought that it might could help. He looked around. Children were playing at the playground, their laughter fill the air; some people were walking with their dogs and there was even two young boys who was playing with a frisbee.

A small smile appeared on his face. The day seemed nice and people were enjoying themselves.

But when Feliciano looked the other way, his smile faded quickly. There was a man and woman. The Italian watched as the man was on one knee with a small box in his hands where he opened it, revealing it to be a ring as he was asking the woman to marry him. The woman was surprised but also truly happy as she got down on her knees and embraced the man, saying 'yes' repeatedly while tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

Feliciano frowned at the sight. It was nice for them, the problem is just that they reminded him of a dream that he had been hoping would come true. He had always been dreaming that one day, Ludwig would propose to him and they would get married.

But sadly, now that Ludwig broke up with him, it was now just a dream.

Feliciano sighed once again and walked to a bench. He sat on it, then he looked up at the sky. He could see a few clouds on the blue sky. He felt like he could stare at the sky for a very long time.

"Do you enjoy watching the sky?"

Feliciano got startled when someone asked him that question. He didn't hear anything come near him. He looked away from the sky, then he turned his head to the person who asked him. It was a young man, who was looking at him.

He have light blonde hair with bangs that almost covered his left eye and there is a cross-formed hairpin. Feliciano noticed that he have a curl too just like him (though the man's curl is shorter and seemed to be floating). His eyes are dark blue, his skin is pale and his clothing is simple; wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt and long pants with the darker shade of blue.

Feliciano didn't reply at first. He looked away from the man and focused his glance at his feet. "I guess..." he muttered. The stranger could sense that something is wrong. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he sat next to him.

The Italian looked at him. Should he tell the man about what happened two days ago? The man kept staring at him, waiting for the answer. Feliciano figured that the man might get impatient if he doesn't tell him.

"Well, I am just sad. You see..." Feliciano paused a bit. "...my boyfriend broke up with me two days ago."

The man showed a little sympathy – it wasn't much but he did pitied the other man. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. That must be rough for you."

The Italian nodded. "Sì. He had fallen in love with someone else. But I don't know who it is, I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl." he was now on the verge of tears. "And the saddest part is...he promised me that he will be with me forever...but now...he can't even keep the promise..."

The other man got worried when Feliciano started to cry. _He's starting to cry. What do I do? _he asked himself mentally. He knew that he couldn't just watch as the other is crying but he wasn't exactly good at comforting others that isn't his brother.

In a desperate attempt to comfort the heartbroken Italian, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, surprising the other. Feliciano was astonished. He didn't expect to get a hug from someone he just met – maybe if it was a friend of his or one of his brothers – but he knew that the man wanted to comfort him, so he didn't mind.

Tears were still rolling down his cheeks as he slowly returned the hug, the other letting him cry on his shoulder. "There, there." the blonde man whispered to him, his eyes closed. He patted his hand on Feliciano's back as they sat quietly on the bench, while Feliciano continued to sob.

"I know that we've just met but...I feel sympathy for you. But maybe, just maybe, I could help you through it." the man suggested.

Feliciano got curious and wiped the tears away as he looked at him. "Really? How?"

"I could support you and help you through your break-up." the other explained. "I could be your friend. That is if you don't mind...so, what do you say? Will you be my friend?"

Feliciano stared at him. Did the man just asked him to be his friend? He barely knew the man, but he didn't see it as a problem. He just could get to know him. And besides, it would be nice to have a friend.

Feliciano smiled weakly. "Yes."

The other smiled back. It was a small smile, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. "Well, now that we are friends, then why don't we introduce ourselves. My name is Lukas. What is your name?" he asked, waiting for the answer.

"Feliciano."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise – and sorry that my tears wet your shirt." Feliciano apologized when he noticed the wet stain on the sleeve on Lukas' shirt, smiling sheepishly at him.

"That's okay. You were sad, so that is understandable." Lukas assured him that he didn't have to worry about it. He rose up from the bench. "I have to go home now."

"Yeah, I think I have to go home too." the Italian agreed.

"I hope to see you soon." Lukas said. He turned his heel and began to walk. While he was watching him leave, Feliciano waved to the blonde man. "I hope so too!" he called after the other man.

* * *

"Fratello, I'm home!" Feliciano said as he opened the door and entered the house. Marcello, who was watching TV at the moment, saw him and greeted at him. "Hi, grande fratello." he smiled at him. Feliciano waved at him with a smile. "How did it go with the walk?" the younger brother asked.

"It went well." Feliciano replied. He didn't want to worry his brother more than he already did, so he didn't mention about that part where he cried. "I have also made a new friend."

Marcello gave him a curious look. "Really? Who is it?"

Feliciano walked to him and sat on the couch next to him. "His name is Lukas. And he seemed like a nice guy."

The younger brother smiled. "That's good to hear. What is he like?"

"I'm not sure yet, but he seems to be a quiet person."

"I see."

Feliciano just grinned at his brother. He was glad that he got a new friend. A friend who is willing to help him through the break-up. He can't wait to see him again.

* * *

**Translations:**

Sì - Yes(Italian)

Fratello - Brother(Italian)

Grande fratello - Big brother(Italian)


	3. Meeting You at the Work

It had been a week since the promise had been made.

Feliciano hadn't heard anything from Lukas since that day. He tried not to worry too much about it. There could be many reasons why he hadn't seen the man the whole week.

"Hey Feli! Drag your lazy ass over here! We have works to do, remember?" he heard Lovino yelled. "Coming, fratello!" Feliciano shouted back as he ran to his brother. He is working part-time in a restaurant that he and his brother are working at.

"Bring this to table three." Lovino ordered when Feliciano approached him. Feliciano smiled as he accepted the plate with pizza and walked to table three as he was being told. "Here is your order." Feliciano informed the two customers as he placed their order on the table. He heard the bell, that was above the door and would ring whenever someone would enter the restaurant to inform the brothers that they have a customer, rang off and he turned his head to the door. This customer wasn't like any customer, it was someone that he recognized.

It was Lukas.

Feliciano smiled when he saw Lukas. He was glad to see his new friend again. But who is that person with him? It was a boy and he seemed to be a bit younger than Lukas and slightly shorter than him. Just like Lukas, his skin is also pale. His hair is silver and his eyes are purple. He wore a brown sweater and long blue pants.

Feliciano didn't put much mind on who the boy was. He just walked to them. "Ciao. And welcome to our restaurant." he greeted at them. Lukas seemed mildly surprised to see him. "Feliciano, do you work here?" he asked.

The Italian nodded. "Sì. Please take a seat, while I'm getting the menus."

Lukas nodded as he and the other male walked to an empty table near the window. "Hey Lovino, my friend is here." Feliciano announced happily as he grabbed two menus. Lovino turned to his friend. "Really? Who?" he asked, though he sounded a bit uninterested.

"Lukas, the guy I told you about."

"You mean that guy you met a week ago when you were in the park?"

"Yes, that guy. And he seemed to have a company with him."

The younger brother turned around and walked to the table where his friend and the other guy are. "Here you go." he said as he gave the menus to them. "Takk." Lukas said as he and the younger male accepted the cards.

The blonde man looked up at his friend. "I know we hadn't seen each other for a long time and I'm sorry about it. I just had been busy the whole week and I don't have your phone number so I couldn't call you."

Feliciano smiled softly at him. "That's okay. I understand. I'm just glad that you didn't forget me."

Lukas returned a small smile. "Of course, I wouldn't."

The silver-haired boy looked curiously at them. "Is it that guy you talked about a few days ago?" he finally asked. Lukas turned his head and glanced at him. "Yes, it is him." he said. The blonde man returned his gaze at the Italian. "This is my little brother, Emil. I've told him a bit about you." he told him.

"It's nice to meet you, Emil." the Italian said, greeting the silver-haired boy.

"Hey." Emil simply said. "How are things going? I was being informed that you were recovering from a break-up." he asked cautiously. He had to make sure of he wouldn't accidentally upset the Italian.

"It gets better. But...I don't think I'm completely over it yet." Feliciano replied with a sad smile.

"Oh okay...I'm sorry if my question offended you." Emil apologized.

"That's fine, don't worry about it." Feliciano assured him. "It's just that a break-up isn't something you would easily get over with, like if you got a scrape on your knee."

"True."

Shortly, the trio heard someone yelling. "Hey Feli! What the heck are you doing?! We have customers who is waiting for their orders and I don't want to do all the work!"

The Italian remembered that he was at work. "Oh, mi dispiace, fratello!" he apologized as he turned his head to see his brother who was very impatient. He glanced briefly at the two brothers. "I have to go now." he told them before turning his heels and walked back to Lovino.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

The two brothers stopped and turned to see Feliciano. "Hey Lukas, I was thinking that we could exchange our phone numbers so we can call each other." the Italian suggested. Lukas agreed on the idea and they exchanged their numbers to each other.

After they did that, Lukas informed his friend that he and his brother had to go home now. They said goodbyes to each other and Feliciano watched as the two brothers walked home.

* * *

"I'm home, guys!" Marcello announced as he entered the house after he had just gotten home from school.

"Oh, hey Marcello." Feliciano greeted at his brother. "How was school today?"

Marcello grinned. "It went well like the other days."

"Good to hear."

"How was work?"

"It went also fine – though I did get a little distracted today." Feliciano admitted sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember Lukas? The guy I told you about a few days ago? Today, he was at our restaurant and he also had his brother with him. His name is Emil."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Pretty good. We talked a bit until our fratello reminded me to get back to work. But when my shift was over and they were about to leave, Lukas and I had exchanged numbers so now we can call each other."

"Great! I have one question though: what is Emil like?"

"I'm not sure. But he seems to be a quiet type too like his brother. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. It could be that Emil and I could be friends, you know."

Feliciano smiled. "Yeah, it could be. I think you and Emil would be good friends."

* * *

The Italian yawned as he was getting himself for the bed. It was getting late and it was time for him to sleep. He heard his cellphone beeped and he picked it up from his bedside table. He saw that he got a text from Lukas. He smiled tiredly at the text he had received.

It read: _Hey. How are you?_

_Fine. But also tired. I'm going to sleep now. _Feliciano replied.

_Sleep well, then._

_Grazie :)_

The Italian placed his cellphone on the bedside table and lay on his bed, slowly falling asleep into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

Fratello - Brother(Italian)

Ciao - Hello(Italian)

Sì - Yes(Italian)

Takk - Thank you(Norwegian)

Mi dispiace, fratello - I'm sorry, brother(Italian)

Grazie - Thank you(Italian)

* * *

Here ends another chapter. Feli and Lukas meets each other again and Emil gets introduced. I thought that it would be fitting for the Italy-brothers to work in a restaurant, so therefore I make them work there.

Please, read and review!


	4. A Brother's Worry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

Hey guys. I apologize for not updating the story for a while, I just had a little writer-block. But here is a new chapter from me :)

This chapter contains a sad beginning and slight Twilight-bashing. No offense to them who likes the books and/or movies.

* * *

"_Feliciano."_

_The said boy turned to him. "Yes, Ludwig?"_

_Ludwig blushed. They had been a couple for five weeks but he is still shy when it comes to romance. "There is something I want to say..." he began a bit shyly, though he was trying to be confident._

_Feliciano tilted his head in curiosity. "What's that?" he asked. "I was thinking that...we could make a promise." Ludwig suggested, blush evident on his cheeks._

"_A promise about what?"_

"_A promise about...us. How about we can spend for the rest of our lives with each other, no matter if it goes up or down? That we will always be together?"_

_Feliciano smiled. "Sure. I promise."_

_The German smiled one of his rare smiles. "I promise too."_

_The couple hugged each other. It lasted for a minute. When they pulled away from each other, they kissed on the lips to seal the promise._

"_I love you." Feliciano said when they broke apart._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Feliciano opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around, seeing that he was in his room. _Oh, it was just a dream... _he thought sadly. But it wasn't just a dream, it was also a memory.

A memory of back then, when they were still a couple and that day when they made the promise.

He looked sadly down at his hands. They had been dating for five years and now it all ended because Ludwig had fallen for someone else. When did everything went downhill? Who was that person who managed to capture his ex-boyfriend's heart?

Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise. He had been in a deep thought (which rarely happens to him), so he got surprised when he heard it. He grabbed his cellphone and checked it. He saw that it was a text from Lukas.

It read: _God morgen. Did you sleep well?_

Feliciano noticed that the first part of the text seemed to be in a different language. He just wasn't sure which one it is. But he didn't thought too much of it and wrote a reply.

_Yes, I have. Thanks for asking._

He got another text. _Good to hear._

Feliciano got an idea and began to type. _Hey Lukas, I was thinking that maybe we could __hang out later at the day? That way, we could get to know each other. What do you think?_

_Sure. At what time?_

_We could meet at the afternoon 12:00. Is it possible for you?_

_Yes, I can make it. See you there._

_Okay! I can't wait to see you._

After he sent his final text, Feliciano smiled for himself. He was glad that he got a friend like Lukas; especially someone who can cheer him up after a sad morning.

* * *

"What are you guys planning to do today?" Marcello asked curiously as he walked with his brothers. They are following him to the school today. "I'm not complete sure of that yet, but I will probably try to avoid idiots today." Lovino said.

Marcello chuckled at his older brother's remark. "Oh, you are always so grumpy."

"I am not! There are just so many idiotic people on this damn planet."

The youngest brother turned to his other older brother. "What about you, Feli?"

"Lukas and I had agreed on meeting each other later on the day." Feliciano smiled at him.

"How exciting. When are you going to meet him?"

"At 12 o'clock."

"And where are you guys going to meet?"

That was when Feliciano's smile faded. He just realized that he didn't thought of where they could meet. "I don't know..."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Idiota."

Marcello, who heard that remark, turned his head to Lovino and frowned at him. "Now, grande fratello, don't say such things about Feli. It isn't his fault that he forgot about it."

The older brother scoffed. "Maybe but it's his problem and not mine."

"I better text Lukas about where we can meet, so we don't get confused of the whole location-thing." Feliciano said as he dug his hand in his pocket and took out his cellphone. While he was texting with his friend, Marcello noticed that they are close to his school. He turned to his older brothers and smiled. "There is my school, I better go now. Arrivederci!" he waved at them as he ran to the school.

When their younger brother left, Lovino turned his head to his brother, who had just finished texting. "You seem to bond a little quickly with this Lukas-person. I would be more careful if I were you. You don't know anything about him." he said, a serious look on his face.

Feliciano turned his head to Lovino and smiled. "I know that he is one of those quiet types and that he have a little brother."

"Yeah, but what else do you know about him? It could be that he isn't what he seems. He could have secrets that you wouldn't dare to think of."

"Could he be a vampire?"

"No, not that kind of secrets. It isn't like Twilight."

Feliciano watched as his brother started to rant about Twilight and how unrealistic the author wrote the vampires ("Vampires aren't supposed to sparkle, dammit!") and the supposedly relationship between a human girl and a vampire boy. He didn't really have any opinion on it since he never watched or read the series but after being told by Lovino that they are really bad, he decided to follow his advice and avoid having anything to do with Twilight.

As for Marcello, neither of them knew if he liked it or not.

When Lovino was done ranting, he turned to Feliciano. "What did you exactly write to your so-called friend?" he asked. "I've wrote that we could meet in the park." Feliciano responded with a smile.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt again..."

"But fratello, how can a friendship hurt me? Will you please quit worrying so much about me?"

"I cannot promise that." Lovino couldn't help but worry a little. Feliciano didn't know much about his new friend, how could he know that Lukas isn't actually a jerk who could hurt him? Feliciano hadn't completely gotten over his break-up yet. If Lukas did something to hurt him, the poor Italian wouldn't know what to do and might even spiral into depression.

Lovino didn't want that to happen to any of his brothers. Although he is often the grumpy and rude one, he does secretly care about his brothers. He just doesn't want to admit it.

"I suppose I cannot stop you from seeing him. He is your friend after all." Lovino said and sighed. "Now that we followed Marcello to the school, we can go home now."

Although he is unsure that one of his brother's friendship with the quiet guy is a good choice for him, who was he to deny his brother to see him?

_I just hope you know what you're doing. _he thought as he and Feliciano was going home.

* * *

**Translations:**

God morgen -Good morning(Norwegian)

Idiota - Idiot(Italian)

Grande fratello - Big brother(Italian)

Arrivederci - Goodbye(Italian)

Fratello - Brother(Italian)

* * *

I would have added the part where Feliciano would meet Lukas later, but I changed my mind and decided to end the chapter here. But don't worry, they will meet in the next chapter.

The reason why Lovino is unsure about Feliciano's new friendship is because he feared that Lukas might do something to hurt his brother and would make things worse for him. I can also easily imagine him as one of those people who hates Twilight. I'm more like Feliciano when it comes to Twilight. I haven't watched or read the series, so I don't fully have a opinion on it but I've heard that it's really bad.

And one thing more: vampires doesn't sparkle.


	5. A Day with My Friend

Lukas looked both ways. He is in the park, sitting on the bench. He checked the clock on his cellphone. It's almost twelve. _It wouldn't take long before he would arrive. _he thought. Three minutes later, he heard a voice called out after him.

"Lukas!"

He turned his head to see Feliciano running towards him; smiling and waving at him as he ran. Lukas didn't return the smile, but he did wave back to him. "Goddag, Feliciano." he greeted at him. When the other male approached him close enough, he stopped and then stared curiously at him.

Lukas noticed that and it made him wonder. "Is there something wrong?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's just...I've heard you say something in a different language a few times and I wonder...what kind of language is it?"

"Simple. It's Norwegian. I'm from Norway."

"Ah, I see." Feliciano smiled.

The Norwegian stood up from the bench. It was first now Feliciano realized that Lukas is actually a bit taller than him**(1)**. "So, what do you suggest we should do today?"

The Italian got an idea. "We could start with having lunch. And after that, perhaps we could look around in the town. What do you think of that?"

Lukas gave him a small smile. "That sounds great."

* * *

"Is there something I should know about you? Besides that you're coming from Norway and have a brother?"

The two males had arrived to a nearby cafe and decided to talk, while they're waiting for their orders. "Well, I'm living in an apartment with Emil. I have about three friends...or rather, one of them are more like an acquaintance." Lukas explained.

"How are they like?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"There is Mathias. He can be loud and obnoxious, but I suppose he's okay when you're getting to know him. And then there's Berwald, he may look intimidating with his height and his supposed 'glare' but he wasn't doing that on purpose; he just isn't good at expressing his feelings. And lastly, there is Tino. He is the cheery and nice one."

"Can I get to meet them one day?" Feliciano asked once again.

"Perhaps. Just give me some time to figure when I can arrange that."

"Okay." the Italian smiled.

He was curious to know how it would be like to meet Lukas' friends. They sounded like fun guys. He can't wait to meet them one day.

"Would you like to tell a bit about yourself?" Lukas asked.

"Sure." Feliciano replied. "I am from Italy. I have two brothers. I have a big brother named Lovino and a little brother named Marcello."

"How are they like?" Lukas asked. It would be good to know something important, in case he's going to meet his brothers.

"Marcello is a nice guy and he is quite flirty when it comes to the ladies – and I must admit that so are we. I used to give compliments to the pretty girls too but it changed when I got into a relationship with..." Feliciano became hesitant. He wasn't sure if he should finish the sentence.

The Norwegian sensed this immediately. "That's okay. You don't have to say his name if you don't want to." he assured him quickly. He tried to think of something else he and his friend could talk about. "What about your other brother? Am I right if I'm assuming that he was that guy who yelled at you when we were at the restaurant yesterday?"

"Sì, that's him. He can be grumpy at times and he have the tendency to curse at people. So if he ever curses at you, then please don't mind it. It's just how he is." Feliciano continued talking about his brothers. Lukas was glad that he could get his friend to focus on something else. He didn't like to see him upset.

"Here's your orders you two." the waitress said to them when she came with their orders. "Thanks." the two males said in unison, surprising each other when they realized that they said it at the same time.

"It seems to you two are pretty close to each other." the waitress smiled at them. Lukas was about to inform her that he and Feliciano aren't that close since they hadn't known each other that well yet but decided against it.

He was going to get to know his friend better anyway, so he saw no point in telling her that.

After they ate their lunches and paid for it, the two friends decided to look around in the town. Lukas looked around. There are many stores to look at and visit. "Is there a place you'd like to visit?" he heard his friend asked.

"Well..." he began slowly, trying to see if there was something interesting they could go to. He kept looking until he found a store that seemed suitable for him. "I was thinking of buying new sandals for the summer. The old one I have is starting to worn out."

"Okay, then let's go." his friend smiled. He grabbed his wrist and lead him instantly to the shoe-store. It surprised the Norwegian when Feliciano took him instantly to the store but at least, he could buy himself some new sandals.

They walked around in the town for the rest of the day. Occasionally, they would visit a store and sometimes buy something if they feel like it. They also talked a few times but with Lukas being a quiet type, they didn't have many conversations.

But aside from that little detail, they had a good time together.

* * *

"Thank you for this nice day." Lukas said. It was now five o'clock and they decided to go home before it gets dark.

Feliciano smiled. "You're welcome. I'm just glad that we could hang out today."

"Do you want me to follow you home?"

"Thanks but that won't be necessary. My home isn't far away from here."

"Okay then." the Norwegian said. "Just be careful."

The Italian nodded. "Don't worry, I will." he said and turned his heels but before he left, he turned his head to him. "Goodbye Lukas."

"Goodbye."

After they said goodbye to each other, Lukas watched as Feliciano leave. Then he turned around and began walking home too. As he walked, a small smile formed on his usually stoic face.

He really enjoyed the day he had with his friend. And he is secretly hoping that they could have more days like this.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(1) - **I have the headcanon of Norway would be slightly taller than Italy. Geographically, Norway is bigger than Italy so it would make sense if it was like this. Plus, I thought it'd be cute with some height differences.

* * *

**Translations:**

Goddag - Hello(Norwegian)

Sì - Yes(Italian)

* * *

I'm sorry for letting you wait for another chapter. Once again, I had writer-block(those damn writer-block!) but at least, it's here :)

I may make Lukas a bit OOC by making him smile a few times. Sorry, I just thought it would be cute with Feliciano being one of the few people who can make him smile. ^^;


	6. Morning

Lukas opened his eyes and stared at the clock. 5:45, it read. He yawned a bit before dragging himself out of bed; he have the tendency to wake up early in the morning sometimes.

There is still some hours before he can go to work and Emil can go to school, so he is letting his brother sleep for a while. He took off his nightclothes and put on blue shirt with short sleeves, long pants with the darker shade of blue, white socks and lastly adding his cross-formed hairpin.

He wondered what he could do to spend some time. There is usually not much on TV at the time, so he have to think of doing something else. Perhaps he could jog today; yeah, he could do that. He have plenty of times.

He put on a white hoodie on, so he wouldn't freeze in the cold morning. He grabbed his cellphone from his bedside table, just in case he is going to use it, and put it in his pocket. He walked downstairs, found his shoes and put them on.

He opened the door and exited, closing the door after him.

* * *

He have been running for quite a while. He decided to take a break. He walked to the nearest bench and took a seat on it. He was sweating and panting. He wiped off the sweats of his forehead and he took out his cellphone to see what time it is.

6:55, it read. "Well, I guess it's time to go home." Lukas said to himself and put the cellphone back in his pocket. He got off the bench and was ready to leave when he saw someone who was also in the park.

It was a person and judging by the body-type, he could see that it was a male. The person have short, brown hair and have a curl. _Is that Feliciano? What is he doing here so early? _he asked himself mentally, then he found his own question to be ironic since he was also in the park in the morning.

He decided that he could greet the other before he leave. "Hello Feliciano, I see that you are also here pretty early." he said when he approached him. The other male turned around and looked up at him. "I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not Feliciano." he told him. Lukas got embarrassed for actually mistaking someone for his friend but now that he is looking closer on the smaller male, he could see some differences.

First of all, this young kid is smaller than him. Well, so was Feliciano but not as much as him. Secondly, his hair is styled in a different way and he have green eyes, while Feliciano have brown eyes. And thirdly, he have also a curl on the left side but it is bent.

"Oh, I apologize for my mistake. I just thought you were my friend." Lukas apologized to him.

The younger male smiled at him. "It's okay. I assume you're the friend of my brother, right?"

"Ja, that is true. You must be one of his brothers."

"Yeah. I'm Marcello, I'm the youngest." Marcello introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Marcello. If you don't mind that I'm asking, what are you doing here so early?" Lukas asked him. "I was here for a walk. I like to do that in the morning." Marcello replied and smiled at him. "But what about you?" he asked in return.

"I woke up early and decided to jog in the park to spend some time." Lukas told him. Then he remembered that he have to go home now, so he could prepare himself for work and Emil for the school. "I have to go now."

"Same here. I better go home before my brothers wakes up or else I'll have to face an angry Lovino." Marcello said to him, he turned his heels and was ready to leave. He gave the Norwegian one last glance but he left. "Goodbye!"

The Norwegian watched as the younger male leave. When he left, Lukas remembered that it'd be good idea to go home too. Now that he have met his friend's younger brother, he wondered how it would be when he meets his other brother one day.

Though, he have a feeling of it might be interesting.

* * *

**Translation:**

Ja - Yes(Norwegian)

* * *

Yeah...I know it wasn't an interesting chapter but at least it was something, right?

I have a question for you guys: what kind of a job do you think Lukas should have?


	7. Thoughts and Wonder

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

I have two reviewers who suggested that Lukas can work in a coffee shop. I like the idea and it also fits him well, so I'm gonna use it. Thanks you guys for the suggestions. :)

This chapter follows on almost immediately after the last chapter.

* * *

Sometimes it can happen that your friend can become your lover. That was what happened with Feliciano when he met Ludwig for the first time; they were both around the age of fifteen back then.

It started as a friendship between two boys. Feliciano was the happy and cheerful one, while Ludwig was the serious and hard-working one. Many people thought of them as the unlikely duo because of their different personalities. Admittedly, there were times where Ludwig wondered if this friendship was worth it.

But as the time passed, things changed and their feelings for each other wasn't platonic anymore. They had fallen in love with each other – though Ludwig was a bit more aware of his feelings, while it took a while before Feliciano realized his own. When they both learned their true feelings for the other and the time is right, they confessed their love for each other and became a couple.

"Feli." he heard someone say his name – or rather, his nickname. He turned to see Lovino looking at him. "You didn't pay attention to what I said earlier, did I?" he asked him, sounding annoyed; though it's not really surprising...

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Feliciano apologized.

"About what?"

"Just about things." he wasn't sure if he should tell his elder brother that he was thinking of his past relationship.

Lovino sighed. He do care about his brothers – he doesn't like to admit it, though – but sometimes it feels like he is the only one who have a brain. They do have their moments but still...

"So...what were you talking about, fratello?" Feliciano asked him.

"I was talking about how my day went."

"Do you mind telling it again? I promise I will listen this time."

"...fine."

* * *

By a coincidence, Lukas saw an couple when he was walking to the place where he worked. There was two teenagers - one boy and one girl – who were holding hands, smiling at each other. Sometimes Lukas wondered about this one thing they called 'love'.

He know that it's a strong feeling you're having towards someone. The feeling can either be for your friend, your family member or someone else. But he had never been in love with anyone before. He have two friends who is dating each other and recently, he had been told by Mathias that he had gotten a new boyfriend last week. They are more experienced in love than he was (he isn't sure about his brother though).

He wondered what it will be like when he experienced this feeling one day. He have heard that love can both bring happiness and pain to someone, so if he have to be honest about it – though he is reluctant about it – he was both afraid and curious about the love-thing.

_Will I ever get to feel this thing called love? _he asked himself inwardly before continuing walking.

Maybe he will never get the answer to his question; not that he mind, anyway. It had never really been the biggest concern of his.

* * *

"Hurry up, Emil or else we're gonna be late for the next class!" his friend, a young boy from Hong Kong, informed him. Emil gathered his things and followed quickly his friend. "I'm coming now!" he yelled to him and ran to him.

The two boys hurried in the hallway, getting past the other students; being careful not to accidentally bumping into them. His friend have speed up and ran further away from him. Emil noticed this quickly. "Hey Li Xiao, wait up! Don't run so fast!" he tried to inform his friend but the Hong Konger was already gone.

He focused so much on trying to catch up with his friend that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Unfortunately, it lead him into bumping into someone. It caused both of them to fall, both of them landed on their butts and their books and papers was dropped on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Emil apologized, now feeling bad for accidentally knocked someone down. He watched the other closely, seeing that it was also a student. He have to admit that he was relieved that it was a student he bumped into. If it was a teacher, he would have gotten into some trouble with him or her.

The other student smiled apologetic at him. "Oh, don't mind it. I should have been careful too." he said. The two boys gathered their own things, then Emil got up on his feet and helped the other up. "Thanks." the other said after being helped up.

"You're welcome." Emil said.

The other boy smiled. "I'm Marcello."

Emil stared at him. Did the other boy just introduce himself after they've just met? "I'm Emil." the silver-haired boy said. "I have to go now, I don't wanna get late for my class." he said to him. Marcello nodded in understanding. He watched as the other boy ran off. He stood on the spot for a few seconds until he walked to his own class.

_Emil...why does this name sound so familiar? _he asked himself inwardly.

* * *

**Translation:**

Fratello - Brother(Italian)

* * *

I have put a little spotlights on Emil and Marcello as you can see. But now I'm feeling bad for not giving Lovino so much attention like the others but I will try to change that.

Li Xiao is Hong Kong(but I figure you already knew that). According to Hetalia kitawiki, it said that the creator of Hetalia liked the names Wang Jia Long and Li Xiao Chun (and Leon for an English name) for Hong Kong. I thought the name Li Xiao sounds fitting for him, so I decided to use it.


End file.
